Liquid Courage
by Rhov
Summary: There's something Laxus has always wanted to say, but lacked the courage.


_Inspired by Incertedcoins: insertedcoins =dot= tumblr =dot= com/post/137357302000/_

* * *

 **Liquid Courage**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It happened again. Freed was used to it, though. A call from some tavern owner, his number was the first listed on Laxus' phone, "Come get your friend. He's too drunk to move."

It wasn't so frequent that Freed would say Laxus had a _drinking problem_. Still, it happened. A challenge, a drinking contest, Laxus always won, but there were consequences.

He walked into the tavern and saw him, the last person left, flopped over a table, the rest of the tavern empty except the owner wiping tables.

"I'm glad you're here. I almost called the police to take him away."

Laxus raised his head, murmured Freed's name, and collapsed back down onto the table covered in beer spills.

Freed shook his head. Still, what were friends for! He carefully hoisted Laxus up. Despite being 195cm tall, Freed managed to get Laxus onto his back.

The tavern owner arched an eyebrow at the lithe man carrying such a giant. "Ya sure you can manage?"

Freed smiled in gratitude for his concern. "I'm used to it."

Laxus grumbled. "Freed?"

"I have you. Just keep your arms around me."

"Mmmh … hug ya. Like huggin' ya. Yer warm," Laxus muttered.

The tavern owner chuckled. "One of them cuddly drunks, huh? Good luck with him."

Freed thanked him for calling and left the tavern.

Carrying Laxus was not that difficult. Despite his thin frame, Freed was anything but weak. Weakness was not allowed around Laxus. Plus as this sort of thing became common, Freed made sure his workout included being able to lift at least as much as Laxus weighed.

It was still a sight that garnered attention. More than one person offered help or to call him a cab. Freed politely refused. Laxus would definitely vomit in transportation.

"Freed?" the drunken blond finally muttered.

"Don't talk and try not to throw up," Freed advised. The last thing he wanted was vomit on his clothes.

"Kayyy," Laxus slurred. Then Freed felt snuffling on the side of his neck. "You smell good."

Freed's cheeks burned, and he was glad the street was mostly empty.

It took half an hour, and he was pretty sure Laxus slept through most of it. When he finally got to his house—it was closer than Laxus' home—Freed felt drool on his shoulder.

Laxus snorted awake when Freed shifted to unlock the door. He grumbled, trying to figure out how he got there.

"Weeee home?" he slurred.

Freed entered and kicked the door shut behind him. "Yes, we're at my place. You can sleep it off here."

"Sleep with ya?" Laxus muttered. "Like that ideeeeeea…"

Freed blushed a little and shook his head. Maybe that tavern owner was right. Laxus always did say weird things when he was drunk. He went to the bedroom and carefully eased Laxus onto the bed.

"Yer bed … smells good," Laxus muttered. "Feels good. Mmm … your bed."

"You're very endearing when you're like this," Freed chuckled. "Try to sleep it off. I'll get a bucket in case you need to vomit."

"Noooo, stay!" Laxus grabbed Freed's arm and yanked him. Freed might be strong, but Laxus had brute strength far exceeding his own. "I like ya here. Always like ya around. Yer my bestest best friend, Freed."

He laughed and shook his head. "Seriously, how much did you drink? I've known you for many years, Laxus Dreyar, and I've never seen you like this."

"Lots," he confessed. "Lots an' lots an' lots … an' then lots more."

"You're going to hate yourself in the morning," Freed warned.

"Maybe. But I won't hate you."

"You better not!" Freed scolded playfully. "I'm the one who hauled your ass out of there."

"'Zactly! My ass. Ya always got my ass. Ya can always have it."

Freed sputtered out an awkward laugh. "What? Okay, you have no idea what you're even saying anymore."

"I know! I do!" Laxus protested with a sloppy pout. "I'm sayin' I can't hate ya. I love ya."

Freed stroked back Laxus' hair with a twinge to his face. "That's … sweet of you. But you're drunk."

"Hell yeah, I am," he agreed. "Damn drunk. Damn-damnedy-damn drunk. I like getting drunk cuz then I stay here, stay with you."

"You really are a hopeless idiot," Freed sighed. "You don't need to be inebriated just to come over."

"Come over … nah … stay the night. Stay here."

"You could always stay here, Laxus."

"But then ... can't smell yer neck. Can't touch yer hair." Laxus reached forward and caressed a strand of long, green hair. He smiled in fascination as the strands slithered through his fingers. "Soft hair."

Freed could hardly believe Laxus was this drunk. He wanted to scold him, but he liked feeling those large fingers gliding through his hair.

Laxus sat up and stroked his hand all the way through the hair, from cowlicks to the bottom tips. He pulled the hair over Freed's shoulder and cradled it with both hands.

"Remember when I said you should grow it out?"

"The day you invited me to join Fairy Tail," Freed recalled. It was one of the darkest days of his life, and also one of the best days, since that was the day he befriended Laxus.

"Why'd ya do it? Why'd ya grow it? I heard ya cut it when I left, but ya grew it back. For me?"

Freed gulped. "I … don't know. When you left, I needed to repent. I grew it long because you said it looked good. It was a … a connection … to you … something precious, so I repented and cut off that hair to show I was serious about making amends to Fairy Tail."

"But it's long again."

"I didn't like it short."

"I like it now. I'm glad I didn't see it short. Probably woulda hated it." Laxus ran both hands through Freed's hair, then rested his hands on his shoulders. "I like you just how you are. Yer handsome this way."

Freed let out an awkward laugh and turned his head. What the hell was going on here?

"Didn't think I'd notice, huh?"

Freed cautiously glanced back. "Notice what?"

Laxus leaned in closer, gazing at Freed's mouth. "How handsome ya are."

"Laxus," Freed whined, not sure if he should pull back or give in.

"Back then, when I told you grow your hair out … and now. All this time. You were so handsome, Freed. So sexy."

He leaned in closer and closer. Freed shivered. He should pull back and stop him, but instead he gazed at Laxus' lips. How many nights had he dreamed of this?

"You're drunk," he whispered in protest as he felt the heat of Laxus' breath on his trembling lips.

"Damn straight I am! I can't tell ya when I'm sober. So stupid. S-Class, Dragon Slayer, son of the Dreyar family, strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, and I'm too scared to confess … how much I am in love with you."

Freed gasped, but just then Laxus' mouth was on him. Freed stiffened, and for the briefest split second, he wondered what he might do if Laxus got forceful, wanted more, wanted _everything_!

But the tavern owner was right. Laxus was a cuddly drunk. The kiss was gentle, tender, so soft and warm and over too soon with a light pop of their lips.

"I said it all," Laxus muttered, and his head began to wobble as his eyes struggled to stay awake. "You heard me right? Ya heard me say it all?"

"Y-yes," Freed whispered.

"I said it? I told you?" he shouted, sounding desperate to know for sure. "I love your soft hair. I love how it smells. I love this home, this bed, this closeness. I love you! I said it all, right?"

Freed gulped hard, but he nodded. "Yes, you said it clearly. I understand."

"Unnerstannn … good … tell me in the mornin'. Tell me ya know. Can't say it, wanted to say it, wanted to finally tell ya. So tell me … in the mornin' … I finally … said…" Laxus collapsed backwards and passed out on the pillows, mouth gaping and breathing slowly.

Freed put his fingers to his lips.

Laxus just confessed.

He confessed while totally and completely drunk!

Was that why he drank tonight? Was this his plan all along? Did he need some of that _liquid courage_ to finally say the words?

Freed ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You big idiot. You didn't need to go this far." Freed leaned over and kissed Laxus' forehead. "I guess you really were too dense to realize … I love you, too."

He laid on the pillows beside Laxus. He had meant only to watch for a little while.

He did not mean to fall asleep.

* * *

Laxus woke the next morning and saw Freed beside him. He smiled peacefully and happily. Freed was utterly adorable when he slept. Laxus stroked through the sunlit green hair.

Freed jolted awake, instantly on defense, but then he saw Laxus there.

"Good morning," the blond smiled. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Oh, no problem." Then Freed remembered what Laxus said and did last night. How was he _possibly_ supposed to inform Laxus about that?

"Don't worry," he said, seeing the pinch in Freed's brow. "I remember."

Freed gasped and stiffened.

"I also heard what you said afterward. You … really love me back?" Laxus asked in surprise.

Freed laughed and sighed, shaking his head. "Idiot. You're probably the _only_ person who doesn't realize that."

Laxus scratched the back of his neck. "I could never be sure if you were just really friendly and supportive or if it was what I hoped it was."

Freed sighed wistfully. "You really are dense. Don't get drunk again just to say that."

Laxus chuckled deeply and shook his head. "I don't need to anymore. I can say it freely." He cupped Freed's chin and tilted his head up. "I love you."

They shared a sweet morning kiss, and Laxus caressed Freed's soft, messy, bed-head hair. When Laxus pulled back, there was a blush on his cheeks that Freed found to be endearing.

Bashfully, Laxus stuttered, "Can we … um … be a … a thing?"

Freed arched an eyebrow. "You mean boyfriends?"

"Maybe. Yeah. I guess that's it." He scowled and turned away. "Dammit, I'm acting like an idiot."

"It's cute," Freed chuckled.

"Shut up!" he snapped in embarrassment. "I ain't ever had a boyfriend and I don't know what the hell to do and it's damn annoying not being strong enough to say what I wanna say around you."

"Then maybe I need to be the strong one this time." Freed picked up Laxus' hand and kissed his knuckles. "I like you. Will you go out with me?"

So simple. Laxus yanked his head aside as his cheeks burned up. "Damn you for making it sound so easy." He squeezed Freed's hand back. "Yes," he mumbled. "And thanks. And I'm _really_ sorry to ruin the moment."

He leaped up and raced to the bathroom with a hand pressed to his mouth. A second later, Freed heard vomiting.

"Need help?" he called out.

"No … coffee … pills … something to … to help with … _hurgh!_ " There was another splash of vomit hitting the toilet bowl.

Freed left the bedroom to find some medication for hangovers, make some coffee, and prepare a meal Laxus would be able to stomach. A few minutes later, Laxus came out looking pale and sweaty. He sat at the table, gladly taking the pills set out and downing a full glass of water.

Freed set down coffee and oatmeal. "Eat slowly."

Laxus plunged a spoon in. "I wouldn't blame you for breaking up with me right here and now. New record for me: a relationship that ends in under ten minutes."

Freed shook his head as he took a seat across from Laxus and sipped his coffee. "I don't mind taking care of you."

"It's a hassle."

"It's what I've been honored to do all these years. Guard you, protect you, cook for you, hug you when you're sad, celebrate with you when you're happy. I've done that all along. It's what I like to do, what makes me happy." He reached over and laid a hand over Laxus' fist. "So very happy! I _want_ to take care of you."

Laxus blushed and hid his smile in his coffee cup. "Dammit, you're right. You've been the one protecting me all this time."

Freed nodded. "All this time. Out of love." He watched as Laxus' face turned an even darker pink, all the way to his ear tips. He chuckled to himself, "I have such a bashful, awkward boyfriend."

"Shut up!"

"Make me," Freed said with an arrogant smirk.

Laxus laughed and shook his head. "I can't _make_ you do anything. Never could. You've always been the only one to talk back to me, from the first day we met. That's what made me fall in love with you. Your courage! You never cowered. You were always my equal."

Freed squeezed Laxus' hand. "I'll continue to be that: your equal and your boyfriend, the one to protect your front while you've got my back."

Laxus smiled in gratefulness. They both leaned forward and shared a gentle, lingering kiss.

 **The End**


End file.
